


Night at the Drunken Fairy

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ftezbb2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Bixlow and Lucy have been interested in each other for a long time. Finally tired of them not making a move, their friends use the opening of Cana and Mira's club to get them together. Will they finally make it out of the friend zone or not?
Relationships: Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell (Mentioned), Evergreen & Erza Scarlet, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar & Raijinshuu, Laxus Dreyar/ Freed Justine/ Hisui E. Fiore, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (hinted at), Raijinshuu & Team Natsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Mashima's Heroes Big Bang





	Night at the Drunken Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely fic was written for the FT/EZ/RM bigbang 2020-21 event. Their is art the goes with this fic done by the wonderful @lulupinnn on tumblr. you can see the art here: https://lulupinnn.tumblr.com/post/642119829118124032/this-is-my-artwork-for-the-mashimas-heros-big

The laughter of the rest of the thunder legion drifts around Bixlow. He sighs as he sees Evergreen flirting with Mira's brother, while Laxus has Freed and Hisui fussing over his outfit. He looks out the window waiting for his team. Tonight the whole guild is heading to the new nightclub opening up, The Drunken Fairy. A fitting name since the owners' are none other than the guild's resident barmaid and the resident drunk. Definitely a match made in hell with those two, but they are happy and that's the important part. 

His gaze is pulled out the window once more, when he spies some movement. It was Happy and he was talking to Lucy while helping her carry something. He gets lost for a moment admiring the blonde; She was as hot as ever to Bix. He will admit he has been interested in her ever since they fought in the S-class trials, but he had been curious about her before all the way back during the Battle of Fairy Tail. He just feels odd approaching her since their teams don't really work together much. Not to mention her best friend is the most annoying person in this guild. Well, at least the most annoying person for Bix.

He likes Natsu but the guy was loud and lacked boundaries. If you didn't know them, you would mistake Natsu and Lucy for a couple. However, Bixlow has talked to Lucy enough to know that she knows Natsu's crush and is actively trying to help him get noticed. He has made a point to slowly spend more time with her team just for those small conversations. Her blonde hair shimmers, as she scolds the blue cat that she was just talking with and he flies off. She shakes her head and sighs as she picks up the bags the cat dropped. 

Bixlow didn't see much from the window but noticed they held clothing and heels in them. She must have gone shopping for tonight and Happy must have joined her. He smiles at the obvious soft spot she has for the exceeds and the younger guild members. He has a fleeting thought of her being a good mom but shoved it away cause that's such a strange thought to have about her.

He was so into his thoughts and watching the blonde beauty gather her things and head to her house, that he failed to notice the knowing glances all his friends share seeing his daydreamy look as he stares out the window. It was no surprise that the celestial mage and Bixlow had a small flirtation going with each other. Honestly, they were gonna ask her friends to help get those two together. Erza and Evergreen agreed tonight would be the best time. The plan was simple, make sure the two involved have no clue, make sure both teams end up sharing a booth, get everyone else drunk, the other two can be tipsy, make them uncomfortable with significant others, then finally they will go spend time elsewhere and hopefully end up together.

Evergreen talked to others to where only date-like places will still be open at those times; Mira's little deals come in handy sometimes. They also terrified anyone who crossed her or Fairy Tail. She decides it's time to snap him out of his thoughts. "Hey !!!! Let me fix you up. Maybe you will get lucky and a girl will look at you more than once." She jokes. His glare is all the response she needs, she giggles and works on getting him presentable for tonight. She frowns and fixes his hair. "No more helmet tonight. It messes up your hair. I spend too much time fixing it for you to purposely mess it up." she scolds and Bix just rolls his eyes. Leave it to Evergreen to be worried about something as shallow as looks. He will admit she has gotten better since getting with Elfman though. 

They finally pass Evergreen's standards and head out as a group. "Hope you don't end up alone. Have fun Bix." Laxus jokes with his arm around each of his dates. "I don't need relationship advice from someone who couldn't pick someone and ended up with a boyfriend and a girlfriend too." Bixlow fired back. They all joke along the way. The nightclub is near the end of town. So it isn't too far from Bixlow's apartment. He found a fairly priced place for when the team is in town. 

~With Lucy & Happy ~

Happy and Lucy headed back to the Apartment. Lucy needed a good look for tonight. She was excited to see how the club turned out. Cana had come to Lucy a few days ago for some free time with a close friend. They tended to do so occasionally after Tenrou. Lucy considered her as almost as close to her as Levy and Erza were. She always enjoyed spending time with her.

Happy helped her pick one out as he wanted to get out and about for a bit. He carried her bags for her then got an evil idea as they were passing some apartment buildings. He teases her about her weight and drops her bag as she swings at him. He flies away laughing at her reaction. He told Natsu he would tease her for him today while they were out. He heads to her apartment knowing that the rest of the team is already inside. Lucy is gonna be so irritated when she gets home. Though they did agree to get ready together here. Even Juvia and Chelia were inside the apartment.

Lucy gets in and walks down the hallway. She flips on the switch and screams when she realizes most of her friends were sitting in her living room. They all laugh at her surprise and get to work on figuring off how to do this. Erza decided she can help do hair and Lucy was helping with makeup. Juvia decided to help with Jewelry. The boys changed in the bathroom since it was just Happy, Natsu, and Gray.

Erza kisses Juvia on the cheek, who seemed to be spacing out and leads her to Lucy's room. Lucy was already showing Chelia and Wendy the way to the room to all get ready. Wendy had made sure to bring over everyone else's stuff earlier. Lucy was late due to taking a special mission with Hisui and Yukino and getting back just yesterday. They all grabbed their outfits and changed and started on hair and makeup. Then Erza bullies the boys into doing their hair too. 

As they do they all chat about upcoming missions and the ones they've been doing alone or with others. Then it changes and they talk about relationships. Juvia and Erza smile and talk about how Lisanna tackled them when they told her they were together now. She had been trying to get them to do that for years. Same with Gray and Natsu who had been spending more time together after the Alvarez war. Wendy and Chelia weren't together yet but they do spend lots of time together. 

Apparently tonight they actually were going to the level below the drunken fairy: The Dancing Fairy. It was Mira's idea actually, the basement level was turned into a teen club for those underage and younger people. Actually, Lisanna, Kinana, and Levy helped her on it. All three are working there till they get some new people trained and things settled.

"So Lucy, hoping to catch someone's eyes tonight?" Juvia asks in a teasing tone. Lucy blushes a bit at the thought of a certain thunder legion member. "N-no, why would you think that!" she stuttered a bit. They laugh at her obvious denial. "Oh, like it isn't obvious that she and Bixlow flirt all the time. She should just ask him instead of waiting for him to make a move." Erza teases. She blushes even darker but doesn't deny that she likes the seith mage. He was honestly really sweet and fun to be around. He just didn't show it much at first. Lucy smiles a dreamy looking smile as her friends all exchange quick knowing glances. Erza had a plan for getting those two together. She finishes up the last person and they all finish up and head out together.

~Meanwhile with the Thunder legion~

They round the corner and finally see the building. It's a dark bluish colored stone with flashing neon light proclaimed the name in a purple color. On the end of the words is a cartoon fairy with a tail drinking from a mug. The drunken fairy had lots of fairy lights in the lawn leading to the door. The decorations and gardens definitely had Mira's touch. Cana was in charge of the building.There were stairs leading down to the basement level that they set up for the teens and the layout is like upstairs but added in a game lounge, movie area, and a juice bar area instead of alcohol upstairs to hang out or relax. He already saw Romeo in line to go in and some younger guild members. 

The inside was dim but not too bad. They were stools along the main bar in the middle. The back had an obvious kitchen entrance. There were booths along the walls and scattered seating throughout. They painted the walls in cool colors and had postings of the guild and pictures of the members and things like that. They even got what looks to be a custom made sign hanging over the bar with the guild emblem. It was impressive and the thunder legion was impressed with how they captured both Women's personalities into the decorations while also including their guild family. On the other side is a dancefloor with a sound booth. A few seating longed at the edges and little places. They had plenty of room for people to do what made them most comfortable while there.

Nab is just inside the door acting as security with Gajeel, Warren, and Max spread out elsewhere as well. Nab gives them a tiny glow in the dark stamp of the guild emblem on their hand to say they've checked in already. Nab owed Cana and Mira asked the other two and they wouldn't say no to her. Gajeel volunteers solely at the prospect of possibly having to rough some punks up. Bixlow and the group head to the bar and wave at the owners already serving a few guildmates who had already arrived. They made this night guild members only as a special soft open. 

Mira and Lisanna wave from behind the bar. Cana approaches all dressed up like the Strauss sisters and they all exchange greetings and congratulations on the club. Bixlow gives her a brief hug and smiles at her. "Looks Great. Congratulations I never doubted that you and Mira could pull it off." He tells her honestly proud of his childhood friend. She grins and playfully hugs him back. "Thanks Man! It's been stressful but it looks like it all went smoothly." She says leading them to a booth and taking orders. 

As she starts to the bar, she suddenly stops and whistles loudly grinning mischievously at the door that Team Natsu just walked through at Lucy. She runs up to them and hugs the blonde, who laughs at her friend. "Looking Hot Lucy! If I wasn't already spoken for I'd snatch you up in an instant." Cana says jokingly. They all chat with Cana briefly then Erza gestures to their table. Evergreen is already waving Erza over, those two have gotten closer lately too. 

The group heads over to The Thunder Legion's booth and Bixlow can't take his eyes off of Lucy. Cana was right in saying Lucy looked hot. Bixlow definitely thought so. She looked up shyly and smiled at him. He smiles back with his signature smirk and she blushes. When they got there a lot of scrambling happened but luck must've been on his side or so Bixlow thought, as he would end up sitting right next to the gorgeous woman. He means down and whispers in her ear. "Cana was right, Cheerleader. You look hot tonight." He teased, she blushed and he laughed and winked at her. Tonight might be fun after all he thinks, as Cana drops off drinks with a friendly wink and a wave. 

Everyone gets their drinks and just talks for a bit till more people arrive. When Laki shows up Juvia and Erza go over to talk to her about types of wood for furniture ideas. Evergreen eventually drags Elfman off to the dance floor. Laxus has Natsu and Gray occupied with a drinking game. Hisui and Freed were cuddled up together next to Laxus. "Remember not to drink too much, Sparky." Hisui reminds him. He gives her a soft smile before snapping at something Natsu said. 

Bixlow glances over at the blonde sipping her shimmery pink drink. "So, would you like to dance?" He decides to just go for it. She smiles up at him with a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'd love to." She replies much to Bixlow's delight. He takes her hand and gently leads her to the dance floor as a slow song starts to play. 

She lets him lead and flawlessly keeps up. He remembers the family she grew up in and realizes that dance lessons were probably one of those things her father had her learn. She smiles as her arms are twined around his neck and his arms are around her waist. He liked the feeling of her in his arms. Now he knew why so many people like to slow dance. After that song they get another drink. 

"So wanna get out of here and do something more fun?" Bixlow asks with an excited smile. Lucy thinks for second but frowns. "I came with my team. I'd feel bad for bailing on them." She says. Bixlow raises an eyebrow at that and gestures to the corner where you see Erza and Juvia locked in a passionate kiss. "Those two are about to go home together and aren't gonna notice." Bixlow is amused by her blush. "There is still Gray and Natsu." Lucy reminds him. 

They both glance at where they last saw them and both almost fall off their chairs in laughter. Laxus and his partners were laughing too. Laxus had apparently dared a drunk, wobbly, and uncoordinated Natsu to twerk on Gray. Natsu is doing his best but it's definitely awkward and Gray is blushing but also amused. "And I'm not even gonna go try to get back into that madness." Bixlow comments. "So Blondie, let's go." He grins at her. She glances once more to see Juvia and Erza had indeed left. The guys were still doing weird dares. "Yeah, I'm with you there, let's get out of here." Lucy agrees and lets him lead her out into the streets of Magnolia. 

It was already a pretty dark out so most shops were closed. That didn't seem to stop him as he led her to the back of the cathedral and one of his babies tried to open the locked door. Bixlow sends one off and messes with the door. "Please tell me you aren't trying to break into the Cathedral!" Lucy says with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Calm down Cheerleader. I'm not that much of a criminal." Bixlow says with a laugh. "I have a name you know, It's Lucy. L-U-C-Y!" She says annoyed. At that moment, his other baby he sent off a few minutes ago returned and floated over with a key. "You have a key for the cathedral?" Lucy asks with a strange look on her face. "Laxus has an agreement with the priest and we have a small hideout in the back. Come on, it's really cool." He grins and takes her hand to lead her to the area his team usually hangs out.

It was a room on the upper level and the window showed a great view of magnolia and with the fairy lights and romantic picnic. Evergreen apparently had set it up for them from the note they found on the table. They both have no clue how she knew they would be here or when she even had the time to do this when everything seems pretty recently set up. On second thought, it's probably best to not question her. 

They sat on the blanket laid out by the window overlooking the city. The view was gorgeous. Lucy and Bixlow took turns pointing out places they enjoyed visiting. Lucy mostly went places in Magnolia without Natsu. Bixlow couldn't really blame her there. Her teammates weren't the type of people to bring to your favorite places. Gray and Natsu get riled up too quickly. Then Erza goes over the top to stop them. Bixlow is pretty sure Wendy and Lucy are the calmest ones on the team. Lucy's voice trailed off momentarily as she took in the view once more. 

Lucy seemed happy admiring the setting with sparkles in her eyes. They finally decided to eat the food that was set up, it was delicious. They both knew it was Mira's cooking. Anyone who has eaten at the guild was pretty familiar with it. Bixlow poured them the champagne as they sat on the floor and looked out at the twinkling city below. It was pretty nice to spend time together and she made him laugh a lot with stories of her team's antics and adventures. 

He made her laugh but with his jokes. Though he got scolded by her when he showed her how he could prank the unsuspecting townspeople below by having his babies drop water balloons or soft fruits and veggies on them. Several times they would stop and glare. Just looking for the culprits. Or when he had them zoom past women to scare them and ruffle their clothes. 

After a little bit, he stands up and opens the window wider. His babies gather and lift him up, he holds a hand out to Lucy. She takes it a bit hesitant, not knowing what's going on but curious enough to find out. 

He helps her step up and pulls her close to his body. She was thankful since she was wearing heels which aren't the easiest to walk in. She lets herself relax in his warm embrace. She blushes slightly, realizing she kinda likes the feel of his arms around her. He flies them over the city using his babies. He flies them all the way to the top of the biggest rainbow sakura tree. It was different to Lucy to travel this way. It was similar yet different to the type of flying she experienced when the exceeds would pick them up. 

Once a sturdy branch is near, Bixlow climbs down and reaches up to help her down. Bixlow has his arm around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall again and he likes the feeling of her being close to him. So any excuse to have her close to him is a good thing. She wobbles and takes off her heels in frustration. 

"Come on Cheerleader, I know you can climb." Bix teases and Lucy shoots him a glare for the nickname. "I hate that you call me that." She grumbles once settled on the branch. He helps her sit before settling next to her. 

She looks around and gasps. Her eyes widen and seem to twinkle like the stars above them. Her eyes were shiny and the color of melted chocolate. The city of Magnolia is all around. The dark night still shows some bright lights of the few places still open. "This is breathtaking. I didn't realize just how beautiful it was up here."

Bixlow was too busy staring at her and replied. "Yeah, the view really is beautiful." He says wistfully. What Lucy didn't know was that the view he was talking about was her bright smile as she gazed at the town and the starlight reflected in her eyes. 

"I have my babies take me up here when I need time to breathe and think. Or when I just want to admire the view and see the stars." Bixlow admits to her. Lucy totally understood that much, because the guild family is great but they can also be a bit too much sometimes. 

She smiles and glances at him. She blushes and jumps a bit when she realizes he is looking at her and not the view. Unfortunately, it was her surprise jump that made her slip but Bixlow had noticed her slipping. So when she pitched forward with a scared squeal, He grabbed her and pulled her closer before she could fall off all the way. 

She blushed even more noticing how close their faces were. "Th-thank you, Bix." Lucy smiled at him shyly. He smirks at her and decides to tease her. "Then how about a kiss for your savior?" He jokes. Her blush blazed brightly against her skin once more. "If that's what you would like as a Thank you. Then I suppose I don't mind." She says quietly. He almost didn't hear her. 

She gently placed her hands on either side of his face. One of her thumbs gently caresses his cheek. She leans in and gently presses her lips against his. They both feel a burst of butterflies in their stomachs. 

Bixlow pulled her closer, kissing her more firmly. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "Hey Lucy..." Bixlow started but then got tongue tied again. 

She looks at him with wide eyes. "You called me Lucy. It must have been important. What is it?" She asked with a soft look on her face. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He finally just blurted it out. She looks surprised. "Of course!" She says with a huge smile. 

The next day at the guild, Bixlow grabbed Lucy on her way to the bar and sat her on his lap. When all she did was blush and grumble at him, the guild erupted into shouts and squeals. "When did this happen?" Levy asked. Lucy smiled at her friend. "Just last night actually." She told her. 

"Hey Bixlow! Fight me!" Natsu yells from across the guild. Bixlow just smirks and then his babies all shoot at the dragon slayer knocking him out temporarily. Lucy shakes her head at them in exasperation. 

"Will you two stop?" Lucy groaned. She already had to undo the trap Bixlow's babies had set up to catch Natsu if he tried to break in. He wasn't pleased when he took her home and saw a passed out dragon slayer in her bed again. 

Not to mention the argument that followed. Those two are gonna be the death of her unless they can learn to get along. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Bixlow. He grabbed her wrist and started leading her out of the guild. 

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned. Bixlow grinned mischievously. "I got bored so we are going on a date." He replies. She gives him a questioning look for a second but then decides to go along with his spontaneous nature. 

They walked through the park and visited the tree where they kissed. Bixlow made sure to kiss her again while under the tree. "For good luck!" He joked afterwards. She playfully punched his arm with a giggle. 

He smiled happily, it made him feel good to know he made Lucy so happy. She decides the next destination and takes him to a small café for lunch. Over lunch, he tells her of the craziest mission the Thunder legion went on. She giggled when she heard that Freed had to dress as a girl at one point. 

Afterwards they walked around the Marketplace, she made him laugh when she tried on a weird hat or pointed out something odd to him. They were enjoying themselves so much they didn't even notice that they had been followed. Evergreen looks at Erza from their hiding spot. They smile and high five each other seeing those two finally together. They ran back to the guild satisfied that their work was done.


End file.
